Presently bulk rolls of web, such as photographic paper, are generally individually wrapped and placed in light tight bags or pouches. As depicted in FIG. 1, typically rolls 1 of photographic paper are grouped together and then packaged. More particularly, the rolls 1 of photographic paper are placed in a corrugated tray 5 that is adhesively attached to a shipping pallet (not shown). The group of rolls 1 are then stretch wrapped (not illustrated). Finally, a two piece corrugated wrap 6 is used to enclose the stretch wrapped affair to reinforce the rolls 1 of photographic paper as well as to unitize the package. A corrugated top tray 7 is then placed over the completed wrap and the entire unitized package is enclosed in a second stretched wrap (not shown).
A shortcoming of existing packaging formats for bulk photographic web is that its construction involves excessive wrapping materials. For instance, the double stretch wrapped layers of existing packaging exasperates the problem of adding material to the waste disposal stream. Moreover, another problem with existing packaging for bulk rolls of photographic web is that the packaging arrangement contains less material per pallet than does the package of the invention. This shortcoming requires the customer, for example the photofinisher, to make more frequent paper supply changes. Thus, precess and equipment uptime are adversely affected. Moreover, existing packages are provided largely with non-recyclable materials surrounding the individual rolls of paper. Furthermore, it is important to photofinishing operations that the rolls of photosensitive paper enclosed in the package have cores that are compatible with the photographic paper dispenser, such as the one described in U.S. application Ser. No. 956,002, filed Nov. 23, 1992, and based on priority French application No. 9000007375, filed Jun. 8, 1990, which provides an external source of photographic paper to photoprinting equipment.
One attempt to address one or more of the above problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,556 by Akao et al. Akao teaches a package assembly of roll-form photographic paper comprising a roll support member fixed to a pallet and a plastic pouch enclosing the stack and sealed at top end and tied around the perimeter of the package at the bottom end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,915 to Boets discloses a package having rigid end plates a drum like enclosure surrounding the rolls. The end plates are locked to the pallet.
Despite the improvements represented by the above examples, there persists a need for a package for enclosing a stack of rolls of web that have individual cores that are compatible with the requirements of current photofinishing equipment, that is of simple construction, easy to use, economical to manufacture, recyclable and returnable while providing protection from light, moisture and shock incurred during shipping and handling.